Toon one shots!
by ANIMANIAgirl506
Summary: Come join the Warners, Max, Alyssa and the rest of the gang. Just some short stories after Back to the toons.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HELLOOOOOOOO ANIMANIACS READERS! well here it is the opening to Toon one shots! I hope you guys are ready for this it's gonna be awesome! this is just little short stories with Max, Alyssa, the Warners and the rest of the gang and a couple suprises along the way. not telling sorry. Now for those who have been wondering where i've been, I was working on a TMNT 2012 fic**

**Mikey: Yeah and it was awesome!**

**Me: YOUR'E NOT IN THIS FIC!**

**Mikey: awww**

**Yakko:(pops out of nowhere) yeah guys it's time to share the pretty nurse**

**Me: say what now?(blushing)**

**Turtles:(laughing)**

**Minkey: dudes she's blushing again!**

**Me: ok, ok enough!(sighs) I do not own Animaniacs(WHY!) or TMNT 2012. hope you guys like this enjoy!**

**Yakko: Goodnight Everybody!**

Opening:

Narrato's P.O.V.

Well here we are again Ladies and Gentlemen Burbank on the Warner movie lot. Well, you know what happens next.

''It's time for Animaniacs! and we're zany to

the max! so just sit back and relax, you'll till you collapse! we're Animaniacs! come join the Warner Brothers, and Alyssa, Max and Dot. Just for fun we run around

the the Warner movie lot. They lock us in the tower, whenever we get caught! but we break loose and then vamoose and now you know the plot! we're

Animaniacs! Dot is cute and Yakko yaks. Wakko packs away the snacks, Alyssa and Max play the sax we're Animaniacs! meet Pinky and the Brain who want to rule

the universe. Goodfeathers flock together, Slappy whacks e'm with her purse. Buttons chases Mindy, while Rita sings a verse. The writers flip, we have no script,

why bother to rehearse? we're Animaniacs! we have pay or play contracts. We're zany to the max! there's baloney in our slacks we're alimony, totally insaney,

Alyssa: Totally Crazy, Animaniacs! those are the facts! Max: yeah!

**Sorry I know it was short but this is just the opening to more that's about to come keep reading guys i'll update soon. ANIMANIA OUT!(smoke bomb)**

**Donnie:(facepalms) not again**

**Yakko: you know I like the way she thinks **


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Pains

**Me: Hey guys! yeah I'm sorry this is late. it's getting towards the end of the semester for me and I haven't had time to write. But here it is the first chapter based off the episode Morning Malise. I have been dying to do this. **

**Yakko: Really?**

**Me: Not literally Yakko. I almost forgot, the Warners will be joining me doing the discliamer**

**Wakko: do you have any food? **

**Dot: and how come you don't wear any pink?**

**Me:(sighs) ok, anyway, I also put in a Good Idea, Bad Idea. If anyone has any ideas for a good idea, bad idea, pm me and i'll try to put it in the story. I don't own Animaniacs(sheds a tear) hope you guys like and enjoy :)**

_ It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea. Good Idea: playing the piano in your home. Bad Idea: Playing the piano anywhere else. _

_The End._

Narrator's P.O.V.

It was just another day in Burbank and at a local radio station, the famous Howie Turn was doing his talk show

answering calls from his fans with his co-host. ''Hello you're on the Howie Turn show''. ''Uh yeah Howie'' ''that's my

name so don't wear it out and turn down you're radio you goofball!'' said Howie. ''And I'm a robin'' said the co –host.

''You're on the air'' said Howie. ''Am I on the air?'' ''Oh alright I just wanted to say that you guys are great and I love

you're show''. Howie stuck out his tongue. ''Oh really? well look call somebody who cares''. Howie burped into the

microphone but the caller laughed. ''I love it when you burp''. ''And sir I love it when I hang up on you'' said Howie

hanging up the call. ''He was giving you a compliment Howie'' said Robin. Howie just leaned back in his chair. ''I'm the

number one media personality in the world Robin like I need compliments from these people'' said Howie burping again.

The phone rang again from another caller. ''Uh next caller you're on the air''. ''Howie? I listen to you and Robin every

morning, you're like my best friends''. Howie stuck his finger down his thorat. These callers were getting more annoying

by the minute. ''Aw that's so sweet thank you'' said Robin. But Howie just rolled his eyes. ''Hey lady here's some advice

if were your'e best friends then GET A LIFE!'' The caller started laughing and Howie hanged up. Howie leaned back in his

chair again. ''I love this job''. Robin shook her head at him. ''You're incorrigible Howie, don't you ever get pangs of

conscience?'' ''hmm truthfully…NO!'' Howie started laughing and then another caller called. ''Alright very good, next

looser, I mean caller you 're on the air''. ''Hello?'' said a familiar voice. ''Yeah you're on the air what do you want

already?'' ''uhhhhh we don't think you should be so nasty to your'e callers''. ''Oooh you don't don't ya?'' ''Uh huh maybe

should try to be a little nicer?'' ''Oh be a little nicer? now wait, wait, let me get this straight now you're telling me Howie

Turn what to do? well why don't you come down here and say that you looser!'' ''ha!'' ''were here!'' ''ah!'' and out of

nowhere five little characters appeared in the radio booth with Robin and Howie. ''Who are you?'' ''were the Warner

brothers, and the Warner sister'' said the Warners. ''Uh hello I think you're forgetting some people'' said one. ''And

friends''. ''I'm Yakko, i'm Wakko, and i'm cute''. Everyone rolled their eyes. ''I'm Dot''. ''And I'm Max, and I'm Alyssa''.

Dot looked at Howie. ''And you must be Howie Turn''. ''That's me your'e looking at him'' said Howie. ''Nice wig you got

there'' said Yakko. ''Does Cher know your'e borrowing it?'' asked Wakko. Robin started laughing. ''What are you

snickering at?'' ''it made me laugh''. '' She obviously, somebody has good taste''. Howie was starting to get mad. ''Would

you mind telling me what you are doing in my studio?'' ''You told us to come here'' said Alyssa. ''They got you there

Howie'' said Robin. ''Hey Robin who's side are you on?'' Yakko and Wakko rushed over to her. ''Our's I hope'' said Yakko

as they started kissing her hands. Max, Alyssa, and Dot rolled their eyes. ''Really guys?'' said Max. ''Hey they can't help

it'' said Dot nudging her. ''Boys go fig'' said the girls. ''Alright enough I want you kids out of here you're messing up my

show!'' ''Hey your'e show was messed up before we got here'' said Yakko. ''Oh very funny who writes your material?''

''they do'' said Yakko pointing to Max, Alyssa, Dot, and Yakko typing on typewriters. ''Look why don't just go and bother

Rush Lymba?'' said Yakko. Alyssa finished typing, and handed Yakko a piece of paper. ''Were afraid hemight eat us'' said

Yakko with a grin. Robin laughed again. ''Stop laughing at them!'' ''Ok I'm sorry''. ''Oooh I like her''. ''Are you

challenging me?'' said Howie glaring at Yakko. ''No''. ''Well, maybe you just never know'' said Max appearing next to

him. Now Howie was getting really mad. ''Alright you little painschmers stick around, i'll show you why my show is

number 1''. ''Alright listen up America, if you just tuned in I got three kids in here that think their funnier than the great

Howie Turn! you know what I say to that?'' Howie burped again. Wakko crossed his arms and looked at him. ''That's not

a burp''. ''Oh no?'' ''Nope''. ''Look out!'' shouted Alyssa. ''Blecchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'' and Wakko burped knocking

Howie back into the bookcase. Howie started seeing stars. ''That's a burp'' said Wakko with a grin. He walked back over

to everyone else, where Max gave him a high five, and Alyssa gave him thumbs up, while Dot and Yakko just grinned at

Howie. Robin started laughing again, and Howie was really mad now. ''What kind of fool do you take me for?'' ''Oh I

know let me answer ok c'mon!'' Howie pulled down his microphone closer to him. ''Oooh these kids think there real cute''

said Howie. Dot waved her finger at him. ''I can't help it if I'm cute''. And Dot kissed his beak. ''Bleck! he's got

gingivitis''. ''Ew! gross'' said Max and Alyssa. ''That's just nasty'' said Alyssa. Howie glared at them ''I am Howie Turn a

big star a household name''. ''So is the Mr. Tidey bowl man are you related?'' said Yakko putting his hands behind his

head. Howie put his headphones back on. ''Well that's pretty funny coming from a kid who looks like a demented

monkey!'' ''ooooohhhh'' said Dot, Alyssa, Max, and Wakko. The battle of the wits were on. ''You know you could talk

you're head off all day and never miss it''. ''Oh yeah? well is that you're face or did you block a kick?' said Howie. ''Too

bad the closet you'll come to a brainstorm is a light drizzle'' said Yakko. ''There's a train leaving in a few minutes why

don't you be under it?'' ''you know, you make a fortune renting you're head out as a ballon''. Howie looked at him

confused. ''Oh yeah? I guess you're one of those mighty brains, mighty empty''. ''Last time I saw a mouth that big it had

a fish hook in it''. Yakko said grinning at him. Howie looked at him shocked. ''You're a little shorty, shorty''. ''Oh yeah?

you couldn't even count to twenty without taking off you're shoes''. ''You're a little... big eared kid''. ''You got a great

face for radio''. ''You're a noonyhead''. ''I know you are but what am I?'' Howie looked like he was about to blow. ''You're

a...'' ''Look out! shouted Max. ''Watch out, duck and cover, duck and cover!'' shouted Wakko. Everyone took cover

behind the control panel. ''Well sibs, he's finally starting to make sense, our job here is done'' said Yakko. ''But let this

be a lesson to all, for wherever there is belching, ''We'll be there'' said Dot, Alyssa, Max, and Wakko. ''Wherever there is

stupidity,'' ''We'll be there''. ''Wherever there is candy'' ''We'll be there a lot quicker'' said Wakko and Alyssa grinning.

(Fade Out)

...

And now Dot's Poetry Corner:

''The poem that I wrote, this is the poem that I wrote, these are the words that are in the poem that I wrote''. ''This is

the mouth that is saying the words that are in the poem that I wrote, This is the person that has mouth that is saying

the words in the poem that I wrote''. ''This is the audience who would do anything to shut up the person, that has the

mouth that is saying the words in the poem that I wrote'' ''This is the tv show that tourtes the audience that will do

anything to shut up the person...

This has been another visit to Dot's Poetry Corner.

**Me: Ok, I couldn't help myself I had to put Dot's poetry corner at the end. Keep an eye out guys more to come! and don't forget to review!**

**Wakko: Please don't forget to review!(puppy eyes)**

**Me: aww **


	3. Chapter 3: Just a crazy day on the lot

**Me: Hey guys I'm back!**

**Yakko: what took you so long?**

**Me: sorry I know it's a bit delayed but school got in the way again. But I'm off all week, so now I can do some catching up.**

**Dot: well it's about time**

**Me: ok quick explaination of what's happening here. Max is just singing in the beginning and talking about what's been going on. then you get the rest. Crazy, zany Warner time.**

**Yakko: alright!**

**Wakko: do I get to be in this?**

**Dot: are we even getting paid?**

**Yakko: I don't know, but if she doesn't keep updating, I'm gonna tie her to her chair. **

**Me:(memories coming back from the last time I was tied to a chair with TMNT) no that won't be necessary Yakko. I'll update.**

**Yakko: ok, ok **

**Me: right so I do not own Animaniacs(starts crying) I only own Max and Alyssa. Hope you guys like and enjoy!**

Two:

_It's Mime Time. _**(mime walks in) **_Today on Mime Time, swimming in an Imaginary pool. _**(the mime nods and jumps into the imaginary pool and starts swimming. Only to be chased by a imaginary shark and gets eaten)**

**The End.**

...

Max's P.O.V.

_''Yeah, you know I'm not like the other girls cause you never meant a girl like me...'' _Yep it's me again. It was just

another day for anyone else on the lot, well for except for me, Alyssa, and the Warners, it was just another day for

insanity. Since I was the first one up, I decided to sneak over to the recording studio to play a little guitar. _''Through all_

the years with all of my fears, I don't have to worry anymore.. guess that's really the reason why, I don't care

anymore...''

Things have been kind of weird these past few weeks. After that that mad director disappeared, I had

nightmares about him and that crazy machine. But with help from the Warners, Alyssa, and Scratchansniff, pretty soon I

was back to my normal, zany self. Much to Scratchansnifff's disappointment he he. _''Yeah i'm acting a little differently_

and as if you couldn't tell...''

And the Warners? well their still crazy and insane just as when I first met them. You should

have seen us yesterday driving that Howie Turn guy insane. Classic. _''I'm going insane..''_ And Alyssa? she never left. I

was pretty sure she wanted to after that whole fiasco, but she doesn't want to leave. I can't say I blame her, Burbank

with the Warners is pretty cool. And her toon skills? dang she catches on quick. Even a little quicker than I did. _''I'm_

going insane...''

Plus I don't think she wants to leave Wakko, again I can't blame her. Those two make such a cute

couple. _''I'm going insane, out of my brain..''_ And me and Yakko? well we couldn't be closer. I still have the locket Yakko

gave me, I never take it off. _''I'm going insane... oh, oh'' _Things couldn't be better right now. I was right I really do have

nothing but insanity. And that's all I need. _''I'm going insane, out of my brain and you know what? I don't even care''. ''I_

don't even care''. ''Oh, oh, oh, I am..insane...da da da da da da...''

I finished the song and stopped playing. Next thing

I heard was somebody clapping and I turned around and smiled. It was the Warners and Alyssa applauding me. ''Bravo,

bravo!'' shouted Yakko and Alyssa and Wakko started whistling. ''Aw thanks guys'' I said. Dot walked over to me and

gave me a hug. ''Nice singing as always''. I smiled. ''What are guys doing here?'' ''Looking for you'' said Alyssa hopping

up onto the piano. ''Scratchansniff called and he wants us in his office. ''Again'' we all said rolling our eyes. ''Well c'mon

we better get over there'' I put the guitar away and started walking out with the guys following me. ''Since when do you

like our appointments with Scratchansniff?'' asked Yakko putting an arm around my sholder. I grinned at him. ''C'mon I'll

take any advantage to drive old Scratchy crazy''. ''She does have a point'' said Dot. ''Well let's go already who wants to

race?'' ''You are so on'' said Wakko. And we raced off using toon speed with the others right behind us.

...

Narrator's P.O.V.

It was just another normal day for Scratchansniff, he was just sitting in his office organizing his desk moving pencils and

papers around. ''Theres thatz should dos it''. Everything was perfect Scratchansniff's office and desk never looked

cleaner. Until two toons came zooming in running past his desk and running all his papers. Not only that, but they were

going so fast that they left fire tracks on the carpet. Scratchansniff sighed and got a bucket of water. The two toons

were still running around the room laughing and running off the walls. ''Alright thatz is enough! stop!''. Wakko and Max

stopped hanging upside down from the celling. ''Aw but I was about to win'' said Wakko pouting. Max rolled her eyes.

''In you're dreams''. ''Gets downs here nowz'' said Scratchansniff pointing to the ground. The two just shrugged and

jumped off the celling and falling like leaves to the ground. The two grinned at him and Scratchansniff glared at them.

The three more toons came zooming in an started jumping on the couch. ''Hey that looks like fun!'' shouted Max and

they joined them and started jumping on the couch to. Scratchansniff was really getting mad no. ''Enoughs!'' All the

toons froze in midair. ''Just plantz yourselfzs on the couch ok?'' ''Ok'' said the toons. And the all turned into the flowers

coming out of the couch. Scratchansniff face palmed. ''Nots likes thatz just sits downz like goodz littlez toons''. They

nodded and zipped out of their plant costumes. ''Geez I wish he would make up his mind already'' Max whispered to Dot

and she giggled. Scratchansniff pinched the bridge of his nose and went to his torn up desk. He grabbed his notepad and

pencil and sat in his chair. ''Ah nows then where were we?'' ''I think we were at the point driving you crazy'' said Yakko,

and the others started laughing. Scratchansniff glared at him but he turned and looked at Max. ''Nows Max I want you

tells me whats is on you're mind?'' Max looked at him confused. ''Um my hair?'' Scratchansniff pinched the bridge of his

nose again. ''No, no you're hair is on you're head what's is on you're mind?'' ''my skin?'' Scratchansiff was starting to get

frustrated. ''No that's on you're head, what's on you're mind?'' ''Oh I got it my hair'' Max said grinning. Scratchsniff was

really getting frustrated he was almost red. ''That's on you're head!'' Scratchansiff calmed down and just sighed and

turned to Alyssa. ''Alyssa just tell me what you are feeling''. ''My shirt'' said Alyssa. ''No that's what you're touching''. He

was getting mad again. ''Well does it really matter?'' asked Dot. ''Yeah you're confusing us with all the questions'' said

Yakko. ''My head hurts'' said Wakko. ''Yeah mine to'' said Alyssa. ''Ah! make it stop!'' shouted Max. ''What's wrong?''

asked Yakko. ''I think I'm getting so bored of this conversation that room is starting to spin''. Max pretended to faint in

Yakko's arms. ''Alright that's enoughs! all of youz! youz all is becomings to crazy!'' said Scratchansniff. ''I think we have

a difference of opinon'' said Yakko still holding Max. She got out of his arms. ''Yeah I think somebody needs a vacation''.

And with that the Warners, Max and Alyssa jumped on to Scratchansniff changing him into a straw hat, a paradise shirt,

and Bermuda shorts. ''Well go on you're gonna miss you're cruise'' said Alyssa pushing him out the door and Yakko and

Wakko handed him suitcases. Scratchy looked at them confused. ''Vacation?'' ''You deserve it you've been working so

hard'' said Max. ''Yeah look at the wrinkles you have'' said Dot pulling out a mirror. Scratchaansniff screamed. ''Go

ahead have fun''. ''Send us a postcard bye!'' and they slammed the door behind him. ''We got rid of him, we got rid of

him!'' Scratchansniff burst back in looking angrier than ever. Next thing they knew the Warners, Alyssa, and Max were

out on the lot. ''Youz crazy kids!'' Scratchansiff shouted and he walked back into his office. They all got up brushing

themselves off. ''C'mon!'' shouted Yakko and they all raced off again to cause more chaos on the Warner Brothers movie

lot.

**Dot: nice**

**Yakko: not a bad job kid. **

**Me: thanks I try**

**Wakko: so what's next?**

**Me: sorry not telling**

**Warners: awwwwww**

**Me: sorry you'll just have to keep reading. Keep reading to fin out what happens next readers and please review. don't make Wakko make the puppy eyes again!**

**Wakko:(puppy eyes) please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Chalkboard Hassels

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I'm getting slow, it's just that school is almost over and I have exams coming up. but here's chap 3! yay! hope u guys like :)**

Three: Chalkboard Hassels

Narrator's P.O.V.

The next morning, a very stern looking woman drove up to the lot. ''Uh may I helpz youz?'' asked Ralph. Of course this

woman was no other than Ms. Flamiel, the Warners schoolteacher. And who would soon be Alyssa's and Max's teacher

to. Which is why Mr. Plotz wanted to talk to her. Raplh allowed her in, but not before Ms. Flamiel gave him an f for his

grammar. ''Boy my folks are gonna kill me'' Ralph mumbled. Meanwhile...''Ms. Flamiel I've hired you because you're a

fine teacher but mostly because you're a very strict displinarian. ''How kind''. Ms. Flamiel said with a grin. ''And you have

been teaching the Warners for a while now''. ''Yes'' said Ms. Flamiel rubbing her head. ''But I think I have found a way to

get through to them''. ''Yes well, there's something you should know''. ''There are now two more Warners''. Ms. Flamiel

looked at him shocked. He nodded. ''And as you know the Warners aren't exactly normal children these new children are

as zany as them''. Mr. Plotz turned his chair and looked out the window where the Warners, Alyssa, and Max were riding

a carousel that was attached to the water tower. He quickly shut the curtain and turned back towards Ms. Flamiel

tossing a piece of gum in his mouth. ''Now I expect that they will...'' ''I will still not tolerate gum chewing'' said Ms.

Flamiel walking over to Mr. Plotz. ''Spit it out come, come, come, give me the gum. She patted him on the back and

made him spit out the gum. She reached into the front of her dress**(I had no other way to explain that just think of**

the episode lol :D)

and pulled out her red marker. ''Gum chewing is for cows F''. Now Mr. Plotz looked mad now that

he had a big F mark on his head. ''Ms. Flamiel I don't think you..'' ''And don't slouch sit up straight''. Ms. Flamiel walked

back to her seat. ''Now you were saying..and speak up no mumbling''. ''Ms. Flamiel do you mind? I am not in class, I

hired you! no will you please be quiet!'' Ms. Flamiel gave him a strange look, but didn't say anything more. ''It will

continue to be your job to get those zany Warner brothers under control and these two new ones can be just as difficult.

''Ah but you forget Mr. Plotz so can I'' Ms. Flamiel said with a grin.

...

Later that day, as much as Mr. Plotz didn't want to, he called the Warners, Max, and Alyssa into his office. They

appeared in his desk drawer nearly giving him a heart attack. ''Hello!'' they shouted and gave him a big kiss. ''Bleck,

have you thought about using breath mints?'' asked Max. ''Sit down!'' shouted Plotz already getting frustrated. The

Warners, Max , and Alyssa sat down with halos over their heads. ''Yes, well I talked to Ms. Flamiel today and..'' ''Boo!

no! no! boo!'' they all shouted. ''Enough!'' they all fell quiet again, and Mr. Plotz cleared his throat. ''Max and Alyssa,

tomorrow you will start you're lessons with Ms. Flamiel''. They looked at him confused. ''I'm sorry what?'' asked Max.

''You heard me tomorrow Ms. Flamiel will begin to teach you''. ''But I thought only the Warners had to go to school'' said

Alyssa. ''It doesn't mean we enjoy it'' said Dot. Mr. Plotz looked at them again. ''It's already decided''. ''Tommorow you

will start you're lessons''. ''Ralph get them out of here''. Before Max and Alyssa could say anything more, they were all

packed in a box and carried out Plotz's office. Later that night, Alyssa and Max lay still awake in bed. ''Hey Max?''

''Yeah?'' ''are you as nervous as I am for school tomorrow?'' Max sighed. ''Yeah but I'm sure it will be fine''. ''You think

so?'' Yakko woke up and turned towards them. ''Of course it will''. ''It's really funny to push her buttons''. Max smiled at

him. ''Thanks Yakko''. Alyssa smiled to. ''Yeah thanks''. ''Anytime'' he winked at them. ''Now will you please go back to

sleep?'' They nodded, and Yakko turned back over and fell asleep. Alyssa and Max slowly fell asleep, thinking about the

pranks and the chaos they would cause the next day.

...

The next day in the Warner Brothers schoolhouse, Ms. Flamiel waiting for the Warners, Max, and Alyssa to show up.

Then, there was a knock on the door. ''Come in'' said Ms. Flamiel. Raplh walked in wearing a protective suit and carrying

a box that said:** Danger volatile contents. **He placed it down on her desk. ''Heres are yours students Ms. Flamiel'' said

Ralph handing her a crowbar. ''Don't open it until I leave''. And he rushed out of the classroom. Ms. Flamiel took the

crowbar and opened the box. And out popped the Warners. ''School, school, school.. schooool! our first day of school

were ready for our lessons so fill our brains with lots of facts our first day of school''. They raced over to the bookshelf

and started taking out books which Ms. Flamiel caught as the stak got higher, and higher. ''Teach,teach, teach were

ready for our lessons, so teach us math, gemometry, don't forget geography, English lit, and chemistry, at least oh and

the ABC'S oh teacher teach us now!'' Max and Alyssa popped out of the box and started clapping, while the gigantic

book pile fell on top of Ms. Flamiel. ''Oh that had to hurt'' said Max wincing. Ms. Flamiel glared at the Warners and then

saw Max and Alyssa climbing out of the box. ''Oh so you are the new Warners tell me what are you're names?'' ''My

name's Max and this is Alyssa'' said Max and Alyssa. ''Well welcome to class children''. She turned to face the Warners

again. ''This is still a classroom and not a music hall now will you please take you're seats''. They all turned around ''got

my seat'', ''got mine'', ''here's mine'', ''mine's right here'', ''so is mine'' They all said grinning. ''Be you don't have trouble

finding yours'' said Yakko. ''Go to you're desks'' said Ms. Flamiel and they all rushed to their desks. ''We will begin class

by reciting the Pledge of Aliegence'' Ms. Flamiel put her hand over her heart. ''Please repeat after me''. ''Please repeat

after me'' said the Warners, Max, and Alyssa. ''No, no, no wait until I start then repeat after me''. ''No, no, no wait until I

start then repeat after me''. ''Stop that, I'm warning you''. ''Stop that I'm warning you''. ''Stop it, stop it, stop it!'' Ms.

Flamiel was jumping up and down. ''Stop it, stop it, stop it!''. ''If you don't stop it right now I shall scream!''. ''If you

don't stop that right now I shall scream!'' 'all right, that's it!'' ''alright that's it!'' ''Ahhhh!'' Ms Flamiel raced out of the

room. ''Ahhhh!'' and the Warners, Max, and Alyssa followed after her. Then they zoomed back in. ''With Liberty and

justice for all''. And then they ran out again. Later, Ms. Flamiel had the whole list of classroom rules written on the

board. ''Let me warn you that I will still not tolerate no foolishness are we clear?'' ''no were opaque'' said Yakko snapping

his fingers ''now were clear''. Max and Alyssa laughed while Ms. Flamiel pinched the bridge of her nose. ''Let us begin''.

Max raised her hand. ''Don't you wanna see our homework?'' ''How can you have homework this is you're first day of

school'' ''extra credit'' said Dot and Alyssa with halos over their heads. Ms. Flamiel sighed. ''Let me see it''. ''You can't

our dog ate it'' said Yakko. ''Don't lie''. ''Were not lying see?'' said Dot pointing at Wakko in the corner shredding the

homework in his mouth. ''Bad dog! give me that! give, it now!'' Ms. Flamiel tried taking the homework out Wakko's

mouth but he decided to play tug of war with it until he finally let go knocking Ms. Flamiel back. Ms. Flamiel glared at

them and marched over towards them. ''I'm warning you don't make me use corporal punishment''. ''You mean him?''

said Max pointing to a very tough looking guy in the corner. Ms. Flamiel winced but shook it off. ''Let's begin with

grammar''. Ms. Flamiel turned towards Yakko. ''Yakko can you conjugate?'' ''Who me? I never even kissed a girl''.

Alyssa and Max giggled. He grinned and leaned towards Max. ''Well ok, ok, maybe I have a couple times''. Max started

laughing. Ms. Flamiel wasn't too happy. ''Let's move on to science. Dot what can you tell me about the great scientists

about the 18th century?'' ''There all dead'' ''No no no!'' ''Ok their all living''. ''No no no!'' ''Well know were getting into

philosophy'' said Alyssa grinning. Ms Flamiel stamped her foot. ''Were not getting into anything!'' "Let's move on to math

shall we?" "Wakko can you multiply?". He then turned into several different Wakkos. "How's this?" Ms. Flamiel looked

she was about to blow a fuse. "Not that sort of mutilply". She then turned around and went to write a problem on the

board. When she wasn't looking, they all started playing badmittion. She turned back around, and they were all sitting in

their desks. Ms. Flamiel turned towards the board again, and they all started playing again. She turned back around and

they were sitting in their desks. ''I know what you're doing I have eyes in the back of my head''. ''Really so do we'' said

Yakko. And they all turned around showing that they had eyes in the backs of their heads except for Alyssa and Wakko

who had about three or four. Ms. Flamiel sighed and turned towards Yakko. ''Yakko?'' ''Yes Ms. Flamiel?'' ''I want you to

multiply 47x83''. ''That sounds like a song cue to me''. ''No it doesn't''. ''Oh yes it does hit it!''**(I'm sure you saw this**

coming multiplication time!)

7 x 3 is 21,

Which, as you know,

Is just two 10s plus 1, and so,

We put the 1 right here,

And we carry the 2, one left

To the top of the tens place, right next door

And we put it on top of the number 4,

Which is really four 10s that we multiply

Times 3 in the ones place and that's why

We now have 12, which we add to the 2

That we carry to get 14.

_See how easy that was?_

Oho, it's multiplication

It's math education.

Hey, Albert Einstein said

That it's so easy to do.

It's simple, it's breezy,

It's fun and it's easy,

Just buy a calculator,

You can multiply, too!

_And now, the second digit._

7 x 8 is 56,

Which, as you know,

Is just five 10s plus 6, and so,

We put the 6 right here

In the tens place, left of the 1

And we carry the 5 like we did before

To the top of the tens place next to the 4,

Then multiply that 4 x 8

To get 32. See, isn't this great?

Then, we add the 5 that we carried before

To get 37, then add once more

Straight down to get 3,901!

_Isn't this swell?_

Oh, let's give multiplication

A standing ovation!

Isaac Newton multiplied

A couple times two!

Times two! Times two! Times two!

It's simple, it's breezy,

It's fun and it's easy,

So buy a calculator

And study this stuff later

Maybe someday, you can multiply numbers

Too, three four five...

_Recess!_

Max rolled my eyes at him as he sat down again. "show-off!" "Thank you, Max!" said Yakko. Ms. Flamiel, however, was

not to pleased and she frowned at Max. ''Enough!'' ''aw but where having so much fun'' said Alyssa. ''Yeah'' said Max

leaning back on here desk. ''Who knew school could be this fun''. Ms. Flamiel sighed. ''It's time for a pop quiz''. Dot took

a blindfold and covered Yakko's eyes laying to colas out in front of him. ''What are you doing?'' ''Pop quiz'' said

Dot. Yakko took a sip of each of the colas. ''I like the first one''. Suddenly, Wakko and Alyssa were playing the piano,

while, Max, Yakko, and Dot, dressed up in gold dresses. ''He likes fizzy cola mama'' ''yeah, yeah, yeah!'' But Ms. Flamiel

did not like it. ''Stop that, stop that! sit at you're desks this instant''. They all ran back to their desks while Ms. Flamiel

reached into the front her dress**(again had no other idea how to write that)** and she got out a red marker pen. ''Oooh what else you got in there?'' asked Yakko and Max face palmed. ''Why Yakko? why?'' Ms. Flamiel glared at them. ''Why you liitle F!'' she then wrote an F on Yakko and Max's foreheads. Max glared at her and pouted while Yakko frowned. Just then Alyssa said, "Hey, you can't do that to them!" and then Ms. Flamiel wrote an "F" on her forehead. Alyssa was so upset that she buried her face in her desk as she cried her eyes out. "Hey, that's not fair!" said Dot and Ms. Flamiel wrote an "F" on Dot's forehead. Dot started crying. Wakko, however, was laughing as Alyssa, Yakko, Dot, and Max got Fs, and she wrote an "F" on Wakko's hat with a black marker, and that got him very angry. "Uh oh now you've gone and hurt his feelings…" said Yakko. "Oh now you're gonna get it!" Max said, "I'd apologize if I were you." Dot said. "I will not! You're horrible, naughty children!" said Ms. Flamiel. Then Wakko started snorting fire and moving around until his head finally exploded in front of Ms. Flamiel.

Later...

Ms. Flamiel was standing at the chalkboard writing, with the Warners, Max, and Alyssa packed up tight in the carboard box. Ralph walked in. ''Are you dones with those Warners?'' ''Yes take them away''. Ralph nodded and carried the box with the Warners, Max and Alyssa really in there? nope! they were disguised as Ms. Flamiel. They pulled off the costume while they went to race around the lot while Ms. Flamiel got locked in the water tower. ''Get me out of here do you hear me i'll give you and F! do you hear me and F!''.

**Aw poor Ms. Flamiel. What am I saying she deserved it :) well I hoped you guys liked it next up is gonna be...**

**Clown: Oh girlie...**

**Me: oh god...um gotta run guys see ya later!**

**Clown: come back girlie!**


	5. Chapter 5: Alyssa, Wakko and the clown

**Hey guys 'm back and school is over! so the updates will be a little quicker now :) so if u haven't guesses from where i ended last chapter this chapter has to deal with...**

**Clown: oh girlie...**

**Wakko: CLOWN!(takes out his mallet and smashes the clown)**

**Clown: ooh look at the pretty stars(****unconscious)**

**Me: thanks wakko**

**Wakko: anytime. i hate clowns the scare me**

**Clown: I don't wanna do this no more...**

**Me:(shudders) ok well, now that that's over with I do not own Animaniacs. Only Max and Alyssa.**

**Wakko: we hope you guys like it and enjoy**

**Clown: oh puppy boy**

**Wakko: (takes his mallet) _SMASH!_**

Four: Alyssa and Wakko's clown experience

Narrator's P.O.V.

Plotz was sitting in his office like it was like any other day. But it wasn't. Today was Alyssa and Wakko's birthday, and since Mr. Plotz knew about it, he hired a clown

to visit them. He just forgot that Wakko was afarid of clowns, and so was Alyssa. He looked at the clown and started to get nervous. ''Now i'm well aware that

Alyssa and Wakko can be extremely difficult at times''. ''Never the less, it is their birthday today and so I want you to go up to the water tower and surprise them''.

''Um, do you're little birthday show, skit thing''. ''Oh for the boy and girl? make a surprise? I just love making a surprise'' said the clown leaning towards Plotz. Plotz

was getting really scared now. ''I..I...I want you to go away now you frighten me!'' ''you shouldn't be frightened of me Mr. man i'm just a clown fein goten maven

shoyl!" Mr Plotz ran away from him and opened his door. ''Please, please i'm begging you get out get out!'' The clown shook his head. ''Oh poor Mr. Man''. He spun

around as music started playing out of nowhere. ''When you want to scream put away that frown, and never be scared of a clown''. ''Laugh on, laugh on, laugh on,

and on, and on you'll never laugh alone''. ''Out clown!'' he picked up the clown and tossed him out.

Later...

"A clown is my friend." Plotz said, "A clown will not bite me und throw me in the basement." said Scratchansniff. After the clown left his office, he went to go see

Scratchansniff. "A clown will not bite me and throw me in the basement." Plotz repeated, "A clown is not a big spider." Scratchansniff said, "A clown is not a big

spider." Said Mr. Plotz. "I feel so silly! A grown man scared of clowns!" "No, no! On the contrary," said Scratchansniff, "many people has a fear of the clowns, the

psychological term is clownophobia, in fact, Alyssa and Wakko's clownophobia is even worse than their acrophobia, so much worse in fact, that they becomes kooky

and extremely unpredictable. Ho-ho! Boy, I'd hate to be the clown that meets up with them!" "Uh-oh…" said Mr. Plotz.

...

Back to the water tower where the Warners, Max, and Alyssa had just finished decorating for Alyssa and Wakko's birthday and decided to play a game of hide and

seek. ''Ok i'm it!'' said Alyssa. ''One, three, seven, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty, twenty five, thirty, thirty five, forty, forty five, fifty, fifty five, sixty, sixty five,

seventy, seventy five, eighty, eighty five, ninety, ninety five, one hundred!'' ''ready or not here I come!'' just then the door bell rang. ''I'll get it!'' and Alyssa raced

to get the door. ''Can I help you?'' ''happy birthday nice puppy girl! and where's the puppy boy!''Alyssa froze. ''CLOWN!'' and she slammed the door in his face.

''That hurt my face'' said the clown. Alyssa ran and hid behind the couch. ''Ow! hey Alyssa you're not suppoused to hide this is my hiding place'' said Wakko. Alyssa

helped him up. ''Sorry Wakko put there's a clown outside''. ''A what now?'' the clown knocked on the door again. ''Oh puppy girl and puppy boy..'' 'CLOWN!'' ''Wakko

what do we do?'' ''hang on I got an idea''. The clown ran the knocked again. ''Oh puppy girl and puppy boy...'' ''go away you frighten us'' said Wakko. ''Me? I make

with fright I scare?'' the clown started singing again. ''When you want to scream put away that frown and never be scared of a...'' then the water tower door

opened and Wakko hit him with a mallet and the clown fell to the ground. "I wish the ground was mushy and soft''. But the clown tried again. He knocked on the

door. "Oh little girl and little boy come out! but don't with the mallet hurt! I'll make balloon aminals!" "Go away clown man!" Alyssa said. The clown then made a

balloon cat and said, "Oyl! Look a little kitty cat meowy-meow!" "Go away!" Alyssa said. Meanwhile, Max Yakko, and Dot, where still hiding waiting for Alyssa to

find them. "Why is it taking Alyssa so long to find us?" "Beats me!" said Yakko. Meanwhile, back with Alyssa, Wakko, and the clown, the clown made a balloon

animal in the shape of a dog and said, "A puppy! Hello, I'm a puppy! Barklavinwoof!" "Can you make a little cannon?" asked Alyssa. "Yeah, I think so…" said the

clown, and he made a cannon. ''Look a cannon!'' but Alyssa turned the cannon on the clown's face and it blew up. "It blowed up at me." and the clown fell to the

ground. Mr. Plotz, who was watching from his office said, "Oh, boy! they really got the clown that time!" "Oy… I gotta go home!" said the clown. "Hey, where do

you think you're going, clown?" "I paid you to do an hour show!" said Mr. Plotz. "But the puppy girl and boy they hurt with the mallet and the balloon, boom!"

the clown said. "Get back to that water tower!" "Oh, please no! I'm not a real clown!" said the clown. "Yeah, bye!" "Oh, baby is that clown gonna get it! Yes!"

said Mr. Plotz. "There, there, Mr. Plotz,", said Scratchansniff, "I think we need to go back to the couch, ja?" Then the clow returned to the water tower with his

clown car and said, "Hey little birthday girl and birthday boy, I got my little clown car. " Then he drove around with it a few times saying "Froinlaven! Froinlaven!"

and then he said, "Wanna see it?" Then Alyssa and Wakko opened the door. ''Oh the nice kids opened the door''. The clown went inside but the tower was a fake.

''I'm in the sky''. And the clown collapsed on the ground. "I don't wanna do this no more…" A few minutes later the clown knocked on the door again. ''Boy? girl?

don't hurt me no more''. And the water tower door opened. ''Oy don't with the booms!'' but nothing happened. ''Does this mean no booms?'' ''boy? girl?'' and the

clown went in. Then Alyssa and Wakko shut the door and pushed the fake water tower to reveal a rocket which the clown got in. ''Oh puppy girl and puppy boy!''

''do it now Wakko''. "Bye-bye, Mr. Clown!" Then Wakko pushed the button sending the clown to Mars. Then Yakko, Max, and Dot came out. ''Alyssa!'' "Are you

gonna look for us or what?" "We had to get rid of the clown." said Alyssa and Wakko then she tagged Wakko and they started playing tag.

Later...

Alyssa to therapy with Dr. Scratchansniff for her fear of clowns, and then Scratchansniff said, "A clown is my friend." "A clown is my friend!" Alyssa, Wakko and Mr.

Plotz repeated."A clown will not bite me und throw me in the basement." said Scratchansniff. "A clown will not bite me and throw me in the basement." Alyssa,

Wakko, and Mr. Plotz repeated. As for the clown, he was last seen on Mars entertaining some martian children.

**phew that was hard to write. hope you guys enjoyed it more to come! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The music chapter

**ok people i'm back! sorry ut took me a while, but I was having a writer's block. Anyway, here we have the music chapter. some of this includes The Great Wakkoriti,(which was very hard to write), A Quake a quake, and the States and Capitols song. I worked really hard on this so i hope u guys like. enjoy :)**

Five: The Music Chapter

It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea. Good Idea, watching Animaniacs. Bad Idea, not watching Animaniacs and watching something else (the Warners appear from the Tv and smash Skullhead with a giant mallet) The End.

Narrator's P.O.V.

''And now performing another classical work, the Great Wakkoriti''. (**The Great Wakkoriti comes out and everyone applauds. Wakkoriti holds up his hands and evenyone falls ****silent. Wakkoriti folds his hands together and nods to Yakko at the piano who starts to play).**

**(Music to the Blue Danube begins)**

''Blech, blech, belch, belch, blech, belch, belch, belch, belch, belch, belch, burrp, belch, belch, belch, belch, burrrrrppp, belch, belch, belch, belch burrrp, burrpp,

burrpp, burrp, burrp, burrp blech **(Yakko keeps playing, while Dot, Max, and Alyssa come out wearing dresses and a cart filled with soda. Alyssa rubs**

Wakko's face with a hnakechief, while Max and Dot shake a bottle of soda and spray it in Wakkoriti's mouth. he swallows, and the get on the cart

and leave.) (Wakkoriti continues) belch, belch, belch, belch, belch, burro, belch, burrrp, **(Wakkoriti starts to stretch** **his **** face) **''belch, belch, burrrp, burrp,

burrrp, belch, belch, belch, belch, belch, belch, burrrrrppppp, belch, belch, belch, belch, burrrp, burrrp, burp, burp, burrp, burro, burrp, belcchhhhhhhh!'' (applause)

''Excuse me, oh excuse me , excuse me, excuse me, excuse me''.

...

''It's Mime Time''. **(Mime Walks out) **''Today on Mime Time, trapped in an imaginary box''.** (The mime pretends to be trapped in a box until it gets to small, and an acme safe drops on him.)** The End.

**January 17th, 1994**

''This is the city Los Angels California''. **(Music begins)** ''On a starlit winter night, when the moon was shining bright, back in January of 1994''. ''At 4:30 in the morning, and without a single warning, something strange began to move the floor''.

**Yakko: **''A quake, A quake, the house begins to shake, you're bouncing cross the floor and watching all your'e dishes break''. ''You're sleeping there's a quake, you're instantly awake, you're leaping out of bed and shouting...

**Scratchy: **''Oh for heavens sake!''

**Yakko:** ''I ran outside with neighbors their faces filled with shock, that's because i'm standing there in nothing but my socks''. ''Oh a quake, a quake..''

**Max and Dot: **''Say it's all a big mistake'

**Wakko and Alyssa: **''Just feel the ground go up and down''

**Yakko: **''Won't someone hit the break? a quake, a quake, oh what a mess they make the bricks, the walls, the chimmeny falls, destrucition in it's wake''.

**Scratchy:** ''I did not have insurance so I called them from the scene, and suddenly i'm listening to an answering machine say..''

**Yakko: **''Too late, too late, you shouldn't ought to wait, cause now your'e stuck we wish you luck, here comes a six-point-eight!'' ''whose fault, whose fault? the San Andreas Fault and Mr. Ricter can't perdicter kicking our asphalt''.

**Max: **''Seismologists all say tectonic plates are between, and encroaching crustal mantle...''

**Dot, Alyssa, and Wakko: **''Yeah so what the heck's that mean?''

**Max: **''It means a quake, a quake..''

**Dot, Alyssa, and Wakko: **''Oh really, yeah, no fake? we kind of had that feeling when the ground began to shake''.

**Yakko: **''California's great, it's such a lovely state, and everyone is sitting on a contiental plate''. ''Los Angles had fires, and a riot, and a flood, and then a drought and a recession and then now we hear this thud of a quake, a quake...''

**Dot, Max, Wakko, Alyssa, Yakko,: **''How much more can we take?''

**Dot: **''We that we had seen it all..''

**Yakko: **''But this one takes the cake''

**Max: **''The dirt..''

**Alyssa: **''The rocks..''

**Wakko: **''And all those aftershocks...''

**Yakko, Wakko, Alyssa, Dot, and Max: **''It's just the planet moving granite several city blocks''. ''La town is falling down, while the ground moves around we won't let it get us down were Californians''.

**Yakko and Max: **''A quake''

**Dot and Alyssa: **''A quake''

**Wakko: **''It's time to pull upstate''.

**Alyssa: **''Were all fed up we can't deny it''

**Max: **''Fires, quakes, floods, and riots,

**Yakko, Max, Dot, Wakko, Alyssa:** ''We want someplace with peace and quiet... so were moving to Beirut!''

**The End**

...

''It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea. ''Good Idea, stopping to smell the roses''. ''Bad Idea, stopping to touch the roses''(Skullhead touches the roses and hurts her his hand) The end.

Back at the Warner Brothers schoolhouse..

''Well class are you ready for your'e lessons?'' asked Ms. Flamiel. ''Yes Ms. Flamiel'' said the Warners, Alyssa, and Max with halos on their heads. ''Very well then, let's begin'' (the chalkboard, and the Warners, Max, and Alyssa's desks disappeared and replaced with podiums Max and Dot on one, Wakko and Alyssa on another, and Yakko by himself cause he's in the lead.) ''Today's categories are Astrophysics, Chaucer, Latin, Nuclear Fission, T.V. movies, and the United States'' said Ms. Flamiel. ''And please remember students, you're responses must be in the form of a question Yakko, your'e the reinging champion, so please select'' ''Ok i'll take T.V movies for $100''. Wakko and Alyssa answered correctly, and selected the United States category, and got the daily double. ''Wakko, Alyssa, you can wager all or part of you're money''. ''We'll blow the wad'' they said. ''All right then in the category of the United States is the names of all fifty states and their capitiols''. ''Ok'' (Wakko grabbed a violin and Alyssa got a state map) ''Here it goes'' said Wakko and Alyssa nodded.

**Wakko: **''Baton Rouge, Louisiana Indianapolis,Indiana and Columbus is the capitol of Ohio. There's Montgomery, Alabama, south of Helena, Montana, Then there's Denver, Colorado under Boise Idaho. Texas has Austin, then we go north Massachusetts' Boston, and Albany, New York, Tallahassee, Florida and Washington D.C. Santa Fe, New Mexico and Nashville Tennessee''. ''Elvis used to hang out there a lot, ya know''

**(music break)**

**Alyssa: **''Trenton's in New Jersey north of Jefferson, Missouri you've got Richmond in Virginia, South Dakota has Pierre Harrisburg's in Pennsylvania and Augusta's up in Maine and here is Providence, Rhode Island next to Dover, Delaware. Concord, New Hampshire just a quick jaunt, to Montpelier which is up in Vermont Hartford's in Connecticut so pretty in the fall and Kansas has Topeka Minnesota has St. Paul''.  
**(music break)**

**Wakko: **''Juneau's in Alaska and there's Lincoln in Nebraska, and it's Raleigh out North Carolina and then, There's Madison, Wisconsin and Olympia in Washington, Phoenix, Arizona and Lansing, Michigan. Here's Honolulu Hawaii's a joy, Jackson,Mississippi and Springfield, Illinois, South Carolina with Columbia down the way and Annapolis in Maryland on Chesapeake Bay''. ''They have wonderful clam chowder''.

**(music break)**

**Alyssa and Wakko: **''Cheyenne is in Wyoming and perhaps you make you're home in Salt Lake City out in Utah where the buffalo roam. Atlanta's down in Georgia and there's Bismarck, North Dakota and you can live in Frankfort in your'e old Kentucky home. Salem in Oregon from there we join Little Rock in Arkansas Iowa's got Des Monies Sacramento, California Oklahoma and it's city Charleston, West Virginia and Nevada, Carson City that's all the capitols there are!

but the buzzer rang. ''Huh? said Alyssa and Wakko. ''Oh i'm so sorry you failed to put you're response in the form of a question'' said Ms. Flamiel. Alyssa and Wakko looked at each other and hit each other with the violin. The end.

**yeah how's that for a long one? hope u guys liked laterz:)**


	7. Chapter 7: Alyssa, permament toon

**hey everybody guess who? ok sorry i know i'm kind of late with this sorry but 1, i wasn't feeling well 2, i had no idea where to go with this chapter. but i'm back now yay! thanks 2 everyone who's reviewed and hope u like i tried my best with this enjoy :)**

Six:

Max's P.O.V.

A few days later the Warners, me, and Alyssa were walking around Burbank after causing some chaos on the lot. But I noticed that something wasn't right with

Alyssa. She had been pretty quiet all morning, and when we tried to ask her what was wrong, she said it was nothing to worry about but I knew better. ''Hey come

guys were gonna go find a new special friend'' said Yakko. ''Remind me why we do that again?'' asked Alyssa. ''Because we have no taste, and we like to'' said Dot.

''Actually you know what, you guys go ahead we'll catch up'' I said while Alyssa looked at me confused. ''Max?'' ''Ok but don't take too long'' and they speed off.

''Max? what are we doing?'' ''I wanted to talk to you''. ''Why? I told you i'm fine, there's nothing to worry about'' ''come on you can't fool me what's wrong?'' she

sighed and looked down at the ground. ''I guess, well i'm just a little homesick that's all''. I looked at her a little shocked ''really?'' she nodded. ''Does this mean you

wanna go back?'' ''oh Max i'm just not sure i'll miss you, Yakko, Dot, and Wakko too much especially Wakko'' I smirked a little at that. She sighed again ''But I know

this feeling isn't going to go away so I guess i'm going back''. ''I understand were gonna miss you around here Alys'' she gave me a sad smile and I hugged her.

We decided to go and find the Warners to let them know what was happening, but on the way I wanted to stop by that old Tv store and show Alyssa how to get

back. ''Just stick out you're hand and it'll suck you in'' ''are you sure Max?'' I nodded. ''Trust me I've done this a couple times''. She nodded and reached out and

put her hand on the screen. Nothing happened. ''Huh?''

...

Alyssa's P.O.V.

''Uh Max didn't you say something was suppoused to happen?'' Max gave me a confused look ''something usually does unless...'' Now I gave her a confused look

''what is it Max?'' ''oh this isn't good''. ''Max what's not good?'' she sighed and looked at me again. ''Alyssa...you maybe a permament toon'' I looked at her shocked.

''How can that be? I thought it was only tempoary?'' ''Well I guess it isn't anymore''. Ok this was really starting to freak me out. ''Come were gonna need help'' and

with that, Max grabbed my hand and we raced back to the studio and to the tower where the Warners were waiting. ''There you two are what took you so long?''

asked Dot. ''Sorry we ran into a problem'' said Max sitting down next to her. ''What kind of problem?'' asked Yakko ''Max thinks i'm a permament toon'' I said. The

Warners got quiet. ''WHAT?'' ''guys calm down I don't know for sure'' Max said trying to calm them down. ''Were you trying to leaving us?'' asked Wakko giving me

the saddest puppy eyes on the face of the earth. ''Oh Wakko I didn't want to, I just...I wasn't sure what I was doing'' I started to cry a little and Wakko hugged me.

''I'm sorry''. ''It's ok Alyssa'' and he hugged me tighter. ''Max what do we do now?'' ''well I only know two people who can help us out'' said Max. The Warners

nodded and I looked at them confused. ''What?'' Max got up and held out her hand. ''Come on, were gonna go see Pinky and the Brain''.

...

''Narf! oh Brain this is a lot of fun'' we rushed over to Acme Labs to go see Pinky and the Brain Max said Brain could figure it out. ''Quiet Pinky i'm trying to

concentrate'' ''oh mum's the word Brain''. Brain sighed and turned back towards the computer he was working on. ''Are you sure this is a good idea?'' Brain also

had me strapped into some kind of machine that Max told me that it would tell us what was happening. Brain stared at me like I had two heads. ''Yes of course my

dear everything will be fine'' ''and we won't have any problems like last time?'' asked Yakko. ''What happened last time?''I asked Max. ''Well uh...the machine kind

of shocked me''. ''WHAT?!'' I tried to get up and run, but Max and Wakko held me down. ''Whoa easy Alyssa it's ok'' ''yes your'e friends are right I fixed all the

errors from last time and also made sure there were no buttons around that Pinky could push''. ''So everything should work fine''. Wakko reached out and held my

hand. ''Don't worry i'm right here for you'' I smiled at him. Brain went back to working on the computer, while Max walked around. ''So what's that over there

Brain?'' from what I could see, there was some kind of robotic suit sitting in the corner(think of Win Big). ''That my dear is classified''. ''Trying to take over the world

again?'' ''oh yes, yes, Brain wants to use his suit to go on a game show and win lots, and lots of money to power his new machine poit!'' said Pinky Brain walked

over to him and whacked him on the head with a pencil. ''Ha, ha thanks Brain narf!'' Brain sighed and turned back towards the computer. Just then the computer

beeped and Brain read what was happening. ''Oh''. ''What is it Brain?'' I asked getting nervous. ''It appears Max was right it seems you are a permament toon''. No

this couldn't be happening. ''No...'' Max looked at me sadly ''Alyssa I...'' before anyone could say anything, I unplugged myself from the machine and ran off with

tears running down my face.

...

Max's P.O.V.

''ALYSSA!'' I raced after her and the Warners followed. We chased her through the studio until I tackled her. ''LET ME GO MAX! LET ME GO!'' she tried fighting me

off but I stopped her. ''Alyssa come on knock it off! Alyssa!'' she looked up at me and started to cry again I got off of her and helped her up. ''Alyssa'' Wakko raced

over to her and hugged her. '''Are you ok?'' Alyssa sighed. ''No Wakko i'm not ok how do you expect me to be ok after that?'' ''Alyssa calm down'' I said putting an

arm on her shoulder. ''Calm down? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!'' Alyssa sunk back down to the ground. ''I can't go back i'm stuck'' I sighed and sat next to her. ''Yeah

that's what I thought to'' she looked at me a little shocked ''really?'' ''yeah but somebody told me that everything was gonna be ok and they were right''. I looked

up and smiled at Yakko. ''And that's what i'm telling you come on let's head back to the tower''. She nodded and Wakko held out his hand and helped her up.

''Don't worry Alyssa I'm here for you'' I nodded. ''Yeah were always here for you''.

**ok i know it wasn't a perfect ending, but hey i tried my best with it. hope you liked you guys don't 4get 2 review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Meet the new Warner

**Hellooooooooo everybody! sorry had 2 that. ok, so here is the nxt chapter and something tells me i think you're gonna like this one. I don't own Animaniacs (starts crying) they belong to their rightful owners, I only own Max, and Alyssa, and this new character belongs to me and Animaniacsfan507. enjoy!**

Seven:

(scene opens to a normal looking house and a small boy comes walking out, the Randy Beaman kid)

''Ok this is scary see one time Randy Beaman was asleep and he heard a scratch, scratch, scratch on the window and he woke up and nothing was there, so the

next night he heard a scratch, scratch, scratch on the floor and he woke up and there was nothing there, and so the next night he heard a scratch, scratch,

scratch, on his bed and he woke up and you know what it was? his mom's lee press on nails had come alive and they were after Randy Beaman AHH! k bye''** (sorry that's my favorite one from the show:D)**

Max's P.O.V.

A few days later after Alyssa found out she was a perement toon, everything seemed ok. At first Alyssa seemed to go into a spiraling depression like I did, but me

and the Warners were able to cheer her up and pretty soon she was back to running around on the lot causing chaos with us. Today we were gonna go off for the

lot for a while that is until we ran into Ralph and he started chasing all through Burbank. ''Come on guys!'' Yakko shouted as we raced through a local park and hid

in a bush and Ralph ran right past us. ''Phew finally lost him'' I said and the others climbed out of the bush. ''Yeah finally'' Alyssa sighed and we started walking

around the park. ''Gee Yakko i'm confused'' said Wakko ''What else is new?'' said Yakko with a smirk. Me, Dot and Alyssa giggled. ''No I mean what was the lesson

today's story?'' ''good question Wakko and for that we turn to the wheel of morality'' just then a wheel appeared out of nowhere(think of the show). Me and Alyssa

just looked at each other confused. ''The Wheel of Morality?'' ''just go with it'' said Dot. Yakko walked over to the wheel and gave it a spin. ''Wheel of morality

turn,turn, turn, tell us the lesson that we should learn''. ''And the moral of today's story is...'' Yakko grabbed a piece of paper that the wheel of morality printed

out.''Elvis lives on in our hearts, in his music, and in a trailer park outside Milwaukee''. I snapped my fingers ''I knew it''. ''Makes sense to me'' said Alyssa. ''I'm

speechless'' said Dot. ''Sort of gets you right here doesn't it?'' said Wakko belching a little. ''Pardon''. Just then we heard a whislte ''YIPE!'' and we ran off again with

Ralph following us with his net and shaking his fist. **(yeah my fave again had 2 take them from the show :) )**

...

To the Real World...

Narrator's P.O.V.

It was another rainy day in the real world and a small boy was walking home. His name was Matt. Matt was nine year old boy with short black hair, brown eyes,

and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, jeans, white sneakers, and was wearing a red baseball cap. He was just coming home from another bad at school see even

though he didn't look it, Matt was kind of a crybaby and the others kids teased him about it. And as much as he tried to ignore it, in the end Matt would always end

up crying his eyes out in the end. Matt tried to forget about it as he unlocked his door and went into his house he was so excited cause his favorite show,

Animaniacs,was doing an all nighter marathon Matt put down his backpack, jumped on the couch, and turned on the Tv as the marathon started. A few hours later,

the storm was getting harder outside. Matt was starting to get nervous so he slouched a little on the couch. Just then lightning stuck through the sky and the

power went out. ''Ahh!'' Matt screamed and he ducked behind the couch. _''It's ok, it's ok it's just lightnining'' _Matt got up from behind the couch and walked over to

the Tv and started playing around with different plugs. But just then lightning struck the house again and a shock ran through the plugs and through Matt sucking

him through the Tv. ''AHH!'' and Matt landed on the ground with a thud and blacked out.

...

''Ow my head! what happened?'' Matt slowly opened eyes and gasped as he realized he wasn't in his living room anymore. He was on the Warner Brothers movie

lot. ''What? but how?'' Matt got up and started walking around until five blurs zipped by him. ''Whoa what the heck was that? oh well'' he turned and kept walking

but he ran into Ralph. ''Duh what's this anothers Warners?'' ''hey i'm not a Warn..WHOA!'' Matt screamed as Ralph tried to catch in his net. Matt screamed again

and ran off ''duh hey get back here you Warner!'' ''Ahh! help somebody help me!''

...

Max's P.O.V.

We were zipping through the Warner Brothers movie lot running away from Ralph. ''I think we lost him'' I said as we slowed down. ''He he I knew it old Ralph can

never keep up with us'' said Yakko smirking. Just then we heard screaming ''ok what the heck was that?'' asksed Alyssa ''only one way to find out come on'' said

Yakko and we followed the screaming to a small looking toon screaming his head off and running from Ralph. We couldn't believe it. ''Another toon? but how?'' I

asked. the others just shrugged. ''Come we better help him'' said Yakko. The little toon raced towards us and jumped into Yakko's arms. ''HELP HE'S CRAZY!'' he

screamed. I shook my head at him and took out my mallet, and Wakko took his out to and we whacked Ralph on the head. ''Ooh pretty stars'' he said and he

collapsed. The little toon sighed ''phew thanks'' then he got a good look at us and screamed again jumping out of Yakko's arms. ''Well at least we know he's got a

good set of lungs''. ''Who? what? what's happening?'' the little toon said backing away. ''Whoa, whoa it's ok little guy'' I said walking up. The little toon looked at me

and his eyes grew wide. ''Cousin May? is that you?'' I gasped. No way. ''Matt?'' the little toon raced over to me and hugged me. I couldn't believe it. It was my

cousin Matt. Yakko cleared his throat ''care introduce us Max?'' ''right sorry'' Matt ducked behind me. ''Guys this is my cousin Matt, Matt meet the Warners and

Alyssa''. Dot walked over towards him. ''You never mentioned you had a cousin'' ''you never asked''. Dot got a closer look at him ''well he's cute, maybe as cute as

me'' she said smirking. Matt gave her a weird look, then looked back at me ''wait, May how do you know the Warners? and why are you a toon? and what is

happening here?'' I smiled at him ''Actually, it's Max now Matt, and that is a long story''. ''But first, let's get you back to the tower so we can talk''. ''Yeah and

maybe cause some chaos'' said Wakko with his tongue hanging out. ''Uh I don't know...'' ''haven't you ever had any fun kid?'' asked Dot ''well not really, no''. ''Well

were gonna have to fix that come on'' said Yakko grabbing his hand and they zipped off to the tower. I smirked at them. Well this just got interesting.

**yeah i know not a perfect ending, but hey i tried like it? review :) **


End file.
